Sweet Couple
by elen lee
Summary: Kisah romantis (?) Krisho, Taohun, Kaisoo, Chanbaek, Lumin. 3 crack pair. BL. OS. Elenlee silahkan dibaca dulu, dikomen ya kalo ga suka, buat perbaikan :)


Okke, maafkan El ya readers, mungkin El menjilat ludah sendiri karena bilang tak suka Crack pair. Hahhh, El kena sendiri... deh dibawah ini ada cerita pendek pake banget, crack pair kesukaan El. El Cuma suka crack pair beberapa aja kok ^^ ini nih gegara lihat Happy Camp EXO kemaren, Suho bilang dia Eomma Tao, dan Kris Appanya, El ketawa-ketawa sendiri lah :D

Oke, selamat membaca…

**Sweet Couple**

**Disclaimer** : God, ThemSelf

**Cast** : Kris Wu-Kim joon myun/Suho, Huang Zi Tao-Oh Sehun, Cho Kyuhyun-Lee Sungmin

Kim Jong In/kai-Do Kyung Soo, Park Chanyeol-Byun Baekhyun, Xi Luhan-Kim Min Seok/Xiumin

**Genre **: Romance, Humor (gagal)

**Rate** : T aja

Warning : BL , Yaoi, Gaje, Aneh, etc.

**No copas no plagiat yaa...**

**don't like don't read**

**Yang mau baca, selamat membaca ^^**

**ELENLEE**

**Kris-Suho**

"Hei pendek"

"…"

"Hei"

"…"

"Kau, pendek, he-"

"YAK! JANGAN MEMANGGILKU PENDEK TIANG BENDERA!"

"Hahahaha, kau lucu sekali"

Kris tertawa terbahak-bahak memandang wajah Suho saat sedang kesal. Suho menggumamkan makian pada Kris karena Kris masih saja tertawa terbahak-bahak karena menggodanya.

"Diam Kris!"

"Hahahahahaha"

"DIAM!"

"Huaaahahahahaha"

"KRIS DIAM!"

"Buahahahaha-hmmmpppphhh"

Dan tawa Kris terbungkam dengan ciuman manis dari Suho.

* * *

**Kris-Suho**

Lelaki berambut pirang itu tengah mencari tempat duduk untuk makan siangnya. Kantin sekolah terlihat penuh dengan siswa yang bercengkerama. Setelah cukup lama dia menjelajahkan matanya mencari meja kantin yang sepi, dia menemukan meja yang dihuni lelaki manis dengan rambut hitam dibuat berdiri. Kris, lelaki berambut pirang itu, segera berjalan menuju meja itu.

"Hei, aku ikut duduk disini ya"

"…"

"Hei"

"…"

Kris melambaikan tangannya di depan lelaki berwajah manis itu. Sayangnya, tak ada respon dari lelaki manis itu. Lelaki berambut hitam itu memandang Kris dengan mata terbelalak dan mulut terbuka yang penuh makanan. Kris tertawa pelan melihat tingkah lelaki manis dihadapannya.

"Hei, mulutmu terbuka terlalu besar, emmm, Suho"

Kris melihat nametag di blazer lelaki manis didepannya. Dan tingkah Kris yang semakin membuat Suho terbelalak adalah jempol Kris yang seenak jidatnya bergerak menghapus sisa makanan yang berceceran didekat bibirnya dan jempolnya bergerak sedikit membelai bibir bawahnya lalu Kris menghisap jempolnya sendiri. Kris mendekatkan mukanya lebih dekan ke wajah Suho, dan sedikit berbisik, "Hei Suho, bibirmu manis". Dan Suho hanya bisa memuncratkan makanannya ke wajah Kris.

* * *

**Tao-Sehun**

"Hei bocah, kau lama sekali"

"Jangan seenaknya memanggilku bocah, kau juga masih bocah, magnae"

"Kau yang magnae Sehun"

"Kau"

"Kau Sehun. Aku setahun lebih tua darimu. Bahkan untuk mengucapkan kata dengan huruf S saja kau belum bisa"

"Yak!"

Tao segera berlari keluar kamar Sehun dan menuju ruang tamu keluarga Oh. Tao tahu sebentar lagi Sehun pasti akan turun mengejarnya dan memukul kepalanya.

"Kenapa berlarian Tao?"

"Ah, ahjussi mengagetkanku. Hehe, tak apa Kyuhyun Ahjussi"

"Tidak Appa! Dia mengejekku karena aku cadel!"

Sehun sudah turun dari kamarnya di lantai 2 menuju ruang tamu. Dia mendapati Tao yang melebarkan senyumnya dan berlindung di belakang tubuh Eommanya.

"Kau, panda! Jangan sok berlindung dibelakang Eommaku! Ayo berangkat!"

Sehun menudingkan telunjuk kanannya ke arah Tao yang tengah tersenyum tak jelas padanya.

"Eomma, Appa aku berangkat"

"Kyu Ahjussi, Minnie Ahjumma, aku berangkat dulu ya"

"Yak bocah! Jangan seenaknya memanggil Sungminku dengan panggilan Minnie!"

Tao hanya bisa tertawa dan melambaikan tangannya ke arah Kyuhyun yang memeluk Sungmin dengan protective.

"Hati-hati Sehun, Tao" Sungmin hanya bisa melambaikan tangannya dengan senyum merekah di wajahnya.

"Kyu, anak kita sudah besar ya. Dan kurasa tak ada salahnya Tao dan Sehun bersama"

"No! anakku dengan lelaki itu? Hubungan lelaki-lelaki? No!"

"Yak! Kita juga berhubungan lelaki-lelaki Kyu!"

"Tapi Sehun seme kan, Ming?"

"Sehun seme? Kau bercanda? Tentu dia harus uke"

"Andweeeeeee"

Di halaman depan rumah keluarga Oh

"Hei cadel, kenapa ayahmu berteriak-teriak?"

"Ntah lah, dan jangan memanggilku cadel, panda"

"Kau juga memanggilku panda"

"memang pantas kau kupanggil panda, kung fu panda"

"Yah, aku memang kung fu panda, yang akan melindungimu dari penjahat Sehun sayang"

Tao mengucapkan kata itu tepat di depan wajah merona Sehun. Segera Tao memakaikan helm ke kepala Sehun dan menepuk helm yang sudah di kepala Sehun dengan pelan.

"Ayo, kita segera berangkat Sehun"

Tao sudah berada di motornya, menengokkan kepalanya ke belakang, menatap Sehun dengan tersenyum.

"Ndeee"

Sehun membalas senyum Tao dengan manis.

* * *

**Kai-Kyung Soo**

"Kai, besok kita akan promosi lagu kita ke veriety show kan? Ah aku bingung harus bagaimana dengan game yang biasa dilakukan oleh variety show itu"

"Kenapa hyung?"

"Kau tau, paper kiss. Kertas penuh dengan saliva dan dilewatkan bibir dengan bibir. Nanti kalau kertas itu terjatuh bagaimana? Dan eughhh…. Kertasnya penuh saliva. Pasti cepat jatuhnya"

Kai menyeringai. Dia yang tengah bermain game di sofa kamar, beranjak dari bermainnya, dan duduk mendekat ke arah Kyungsoo yang tengah duduk bersila di karpet kamar dorm mereka.

"itu mudah hyung"

"aku tak yakin Kai"

"Eii… jangan menyerah dulu sayang. Kalau berlatih dulu bagaimana?"

Kyungsoo menatap Kai dengan berseri.

"Hei, kenapa aku tak berpikiran seperti itu dari tadi? Kau pintar Kai. Sebentar, aku akan mengambil kertas dahulu"

Kyungsoo berseri karena ide Kai, dan Kai hanya bisa menyeringai melihat tingkah Kyungsoo. _Kau terlalu polos hyung sayang_, batin Kai.

"ini kertasnya Kai"

"nah, oke Hyung, mari kita mulai"

Kai menegakkan tubuhnya, lalu mendudukkan diri berhadapan dengan Kyungsoo. Kertas persegi berukuran sedang itu dia letakkan di mulutnya lalu didekatkannya kertas itu kea rah bibir merah muda Kyungsoo. Kai melepas sebentar kertas yang ada dibibirnya.

"Hyung, kita harus mengulangnya berkali-kali ya, agar lebih lancar"

"oke Kai"

Dan Kai memulai permainan paper kiss mereka berdua.

"hmmmppp"

"mmpphhhh"

"hmmpphhh"

"Yak, Kai! kenapa kau lepas kertasmppphhhh"

Kai melepas kertas di bibir Kyungsoo lalu mencium bibir kekasihnya itu. Sepertinya Kai melakukan kesempatan dalam kesempitan ya?

* * *

**Chanyeol-Baekhyun**

Baekhyun memakan bekal makan siangnya dengan tenang di bangku taman belakang sekolah. Taman belakang sekolah yang jarang ada siswa berlalu lalang itu membuat suasana hati Baekhyun lebih tenang. Lelaki manis berambut pirang itu memang lebih suka menyendiri menikmati makan siangnya, tanpa ada

"hei, Bacon!"

gangguan. Helaan nafas panjang keluar begitu saja dari hidung Baekhyun. Sepertinya dia tak bisa menikmati ketenangan. Lagi.

"Aku mencarimu kemana-mana Baek"

Lelaki bertelinga lebar yang suka tersenyum lebar itu mendudukkan diri di sebelah kanan Baekhyun.

"Kau seperti orang gila, tertawa lebar seperti itu, Chanyeol"

"Hahaha, aku tak gila Baek, aku itu ramah kau tahu"

"Ramah? Kau tak lebih seperti orang gila bagiku Chan"

Baekhyun memasang muka kesalnya. Sumpit yang tadi ada ditangannya diambil mendadak oleh Chanyeol. Lelaki berambut hitam cepak itu terbelalak senang menatap bekal makan siang Baekhyun.

"Huaaaaa, bekalmu sepertinya enak Baek"

Dan tanpa menunggu izin dari Baekhyun, Chanyeol mencomot begitu saja bekal makanan Baekhyun. Baekhyun bergumam kesal sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dada. Dia memutar matanya bosan, meihat tingkah Chanyeol yang selalu, ingat SELALU, mengganggu makan siangnya.

"Hei baekhyun"

"Ap-hhmmmpp"

"Kau juga perlu makan kan?"

Baekhyun kaget. Dia yang menengokkan kepalanya ke kanan karena panggilan Chanyeol tiba-tiba mulutnya dijejali sushi. Lelaki "Happy Virus" itu tertawa melihat Baekhyun yang tengah terbelalak dengan mulut penuh sushi.

"Cepat kunyah Baek, aku akan menyuapmu"

"hmm.."

Baekhyun yang sudah sadar dari kagetnya mengunyah sushi di mulutnya.

"Hei Chanyeol"

"Apa Baek?"

"Kau kekasih tak romantis. Selalu merampok makan siangku dan berakhir dengan menyuapiku"

"Hehe, terima kasih sayang"

* * *

**Luhan-Xiumin**

"Luhan, hiks, aku tak mampu seperti ini terus"

"…"

"Ntahlah, aku tak kuat lagi jika harus, hiks, seperti ini"

"Sudahlah jangan menangis Xiumin hyung"

"Hiks..hiks"

"Sudahlah sayang, maafkan aku ne?"

"Kau jahat!"

"Maafkan aku"

Luhan memeluk Xiumin erat, mengelus-elus punggung belakang Xiumin.

"Kau jahat Lu!"

"Sudahlah hyung, aku kan sudah minta maaf"

"Hiks.. hiks…"

Luhan menghela nafas panjang. Selalu seperti ini. Dia lepas pelukannya pada tubuh padat Xiumin. Di pegangnya bahu Xiumin, dia angkat dagu Xiumin agar mata Xiumin menatapnya.

"Hyung, tatap aku"

"Hiks"

Aliran air mata Xiumin masih kentara. Tangan Luhan mendekat kearah telinga Xiumin.

"Aku sudah bilang berkali-kali hyung, jangan suka meminjam i-podku tanpa izin. Aku kan sudah bilang aku itu fans berat K-will, dan lagu K-will yang suka ku putar itu Please Don't, kenapa kau masih saja nekat, hmm? Kau itu kan selalu menangis jika mendengar lagu itu"

Luhan melepaskan headset yang terpasang di telinga Xiumin. Dihapusnya dengan halus aliran air mata di pipi tembam Xiumin. Senyum manis dan anggukan kecil Xiumin membuat lega Luhan.

"Baiklah, aku akan mendengarkan lagu 2NE1 saja, Lu"

"Nee"

Luhan mengusap rambur lembut Xiumin. _Moodnya cepat sekali berubah. Ah, memang seharusnya aku menyembunyikan i-podku dengan lebih teliti lagi_, batin Luhan.

**END**

Pendek? Geje? banget kan? timpuk aja El pake kolak, El mau kok ^^


End file.
